Ende und Anfang
by Dairyu
Summary: Qui-Gons Begräbnis lässt eine ganz bestimmte Person in sich gehen.


Zur Beachtung: Diese Geschichte wurde nur zu meinem eigenen und zum Spaß für andere SW-Fans geschrieben. Ich verfolge damit keine finanziellen Absichten; weder jetzt noch in Zukunft. Sie soll in keiner Weise die Rechte von Lucasfilm, LucasArts und anderen Rechteinhabern berühren

Anmerkung für die Leser: Ich schreibe meine Storys, wie ich gerade Lust habe. Dass sie dadurch nicht immer ins offizielle SW-Universum passen und untereinander nicht unbedingt in Beziehung stehen, betrachte ich als kreative Freiheit. Man möge mir verzeihen.

Konstruktive Kritik wird gerne entgegengenommen - aber treibt es nicht zu bunt, Leute ;-)  
Mailt mir!  
Dairyû  
Viel Spaß!

Ende und Anfang

Knisternd brennt das Feuer, das Qui-Gon Jinns sterbliche Überreste verzehrt. Es ist ein sanftes Feuer – wenn es so etwas überhaupt gibt. Es wirkt friedlich, gezähmt, fast träge ... nicht unbändig und zerstörerisch.  
Dieses Feuer wäre gewöhnlich nicht nach meinem Geschmack. Ich liebe die vernichtenden Kräfte, die es in sich birgt. Heute ist dieses Feuer jedoch perfekt – schon allein weil es den Körper eines Jedi umschmeichelt. Natürlich würde es mir besser gefallen, wenn dieser Jedi es spüren würde.   
Nun, ich sollte mich damit zufrieden geben, dass Qui-Gon Jinn _tot_ ist. Langsame, kleine Schritte sind besser als große, hastige, die einen irgendwann straucheln lassen.   
Ich habe Zeit und Geduld, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt ohnehin erreicht, was ich wollte. Aber der Preis war hoch ... zu hoch! Ich spüre den altbekannten Hass in mir aufsteigen. Der Hass, der seit Urzeiten durch uns fließt, so als würde er mit jedem neuen von uns weitergegeben und verstärkt.  
Der Junge sieht mich an.  
Wachsamkeit flackert in seinem Blick und verdrängt für wenige Augenblicke die Trauer. Der Junge ist immer auf der Hut. Wachsamkeit scheint ein Teil seines Lebens zu sein, seit er denken kann. Jetzt ist diese Wachsamkeit tausendfach verstärkt, denn die Macht in ihm ist geweckt. Es ist, als warte der Junge nur auf eine Regung in der Macht.  
Ich wappne mich und dränge den Zorn zurück. Der Junge ist nicht der Einzige, vor dem ich mich in Acht nehmen muss. Allerdings sind die anderen so verblendet und in ihren Ritualen und Gesetzen gefangen, dass ich mir kaum Gedanken um sie machen muss. Ich bin perfekt darin, mich zu tarnen, nicht das zu sein, was ich bin. Eine Eigenschaft, die ich niemals verlernen werde.  
Ich spüre, wie der Junge die Macht aussendet, sehr konzentriert und sehr heimlich.  
Gut, er beginnt schon jetzt, etwas vor seinem Meister zu verbergen.  
Die Helle Seite der Macht kriecht näher – wie ich das verabscheue -, sie durchdringt mich und wandert weiter.  
So soll es sein.  
Der Junge zuckt kaum merklich mit den Schultern und widmet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Feuer.  
Verstohlen sehe ich nun meinerseits den Jungen an. Er ist noch ein Kind. Aber nur äußerlich, das erkenne ich genau.  
Wie nennen sie ihn?  
Den Auserwählten?  
Oh ja. Ich weiß Bescheid. Es gibt im Jedi-Tempel nichts, was sie vor mir verbergen könnten.  
Wenn die Jedi wüssten, wie recht sie auf eine Art haben. Der Junge ist der Auserwählte ... _meiner!_  
Nicht der lächerliche Hoffnungsträger, der das Gleichgewicht der Macht herstellen soll. Wie vermessen sind die Jedi doch, dass sie meinen, es gehe nur darum. Sie können nicht erkennen, dass nur eine Seite siegen kann. Es wird meine sein. Mit Hilfe dieses Kindes. Der Junge ist nicht mehr so unschuldig, wie er aussieht. Es ist etwas Dunkles in ihm, lange genährt vom Elend der Sklaverei, der Hilflosigkeit und der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ich habe es sofort erkannt, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah. Meine Sinne sind für die Schwächen anderer sehr empfänglich. Ich liebe es, im Hintergrund die Fäden zu ziehen und zu manipulieren, wo es mir dient.  
Und die Narren werden es nicht gewahr.   
Meine Absichten sind perfekt verborgen.  
Ich muss mir nur die richtigen Werkzeuge schmieden.   
Das Kind wird den Jedi in der Tat etwas bringen – ihr Verderben!  
Ich beginne zu lächeln.  
Nicht jetzt!  
Ich setze meine Trauermiene wieder auf.  
Es fällt mir nicht einmal sonderlich schwer. Meine Trauer gilt allerdings nicht dem Leichnam auf dem Scheiterhaufen, der einmal Qui-Gon Jinns Seele beherbergte.  
Ich starre in die Flammen, bis sie vor meinen Augen verschwimmen. Ich spüre noch immer den kurzen, aber über alle Maßen qualvollen Schmerz, der mich fast niedergeworfen hat, als das Band zerriss.  
Und den Schock ... dann Enttäuschung ... dann Wut.  
Ich seufze. Ich trauere nicht wirklich, denn _er_ hat mir letztlich nicht gut gedient. Ich habe so viel Kraft und Zeit in ihn investiert. Und dann ist er gescheitert.   
An einem Jedi!   
Einem _Padawan!_  
Ich werfe Obi-Wan Kenobi einen heimlichen Blick zu. Der junge Jedi ist versunken in der Trauer um seinen toten Meister.  
Es tut gut, Kenobi leiden zu sehen. Dieser Jedi wird noch viel mehr Leid erfahren. Dafür werde ich sorgen, wenn es an der Zeit ist.  
Ein lauer Wind facht die Flammen kurz an und lässt das Feuer knistern und Funken sprühen. Ich verdränge meine Gedanken an die Zukunft, so verheißungsvoll sie mir auch erscheint. Gerade die Gegenwart ist wichtig.   
Das ist das Einzige, bei dem ich dem _seligen_ Qui-Gon Jinn vorbehaltlos zustimmen kann. Schade, dass dieser Jedi nicht den Mut hatte, seinen Prinzipien abzuschwören und die Macht tatsächlich zu gebrauchen. Die Ansätze waren vorhanden – ein wacher, eigenwilliger Geist, der vieles infrage stellte.  
Nun, es gibt andere Jedi, die den Dunklen Pfad wählen. Ich werde sie im Auge behalten.  
Wieder knistert das Feuer und ich betrachte den Körper inmitten der Flammen.  
Es wird Stunden dauern, bis Qui-Gon Jinns Gebeine zu Asche verbrennen. Die Anwesenden werden solange warten, um dem Jedi die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.  
Auch ich werde warten, obwohl ich mich zurückziehen könnte; Anlässe gibt es genug und ich würde überall auf Verständnis stoßen. Aber ich will mir dieses überaus seltene Ereignis nicht entgehen lassen. Einen Jedi auf diese Weise vergehen zu sehen ...  
Gewöhnlich nimmt die Macht sie im Augenblick ihres Todes auf und nichts bleibt übrig von ihnen. Es ist ein unergründliches Mysterium – jedoch kein festgeschriebenes Gesetz.  
Manche sagen, ein Jedi muss seinem ganzen Wesen nach bereit sein, um in der Macht vollständig aufzugehen. Andere sagen, nur Meister und geprüfte Jedi stürben auf diese Weise. Wieder andere behaupten, es komme darauf an, wie rein das Herz eines Jedi sei ...  
Das Alles kann ich nicht bestätigen, denn ich habe schon Dunkle Jedi vergehen sehen, und Padawane. Und wer will behaupten, dass der allseits geschätzte Meister Jinn im Augenblick seines Todes nicht bereit war, mit der Macht eins zu werden?  
Wie gesagt: es ist ein Mysterium. Eines das mich nicht sonderlich interessiert, denn es betrifft _mich_ nicht!  
Ich lasse meinen Blick weiter schweifen. So viele Jedi sind anwesend. Ihre Ahnungslosigkeit amüsiert mich. Sie wissen nicht, dass sie auf ihre eigene Zukunft blicken, wenn sie den brennenden Körper betrachten. Sie werden alle der Vernichtung anheim fallen – endlich und entgültig.  
Hinter mir höre ich leise Kleidung rascheln.  
"Verzeihung, Exzellenz", flüstert eine Stimme vorsichtig. Ich drehe mich halb um, und sehe einen meiner persönlichen Sekretäre. Der Mann wirkt schuldbewusst. Er scheint sich selbst für diese "unpassende" Störung verdammen zu wollen. Wie amüsant. Sogar vor einem toten Jedi kriechen sie zu Kreuze!  
Ich nicke auffordernd. Der Mann drückt mir wortlos ein Kommunique in die Hand. Ich überfliege es kurz. "Ich komme sofort", sage ich ebenso leise. Man muss den Schein wahren.  
Gemeinsam verlassen wir die Trauerstätte. Als wir außer Hörweite sind, sagt mein Untergebener: "Ein wahrhaftig würdiges Ende für einen solchen Mann, Kanzler Palpatine!"  
"Ja", erwidere ich schlicht. _Und ein wahrhaftig guter Anfang für mich!_

Dairyû 10/2001


End file.
